13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Baker
|last_appearance = }} Olivia Baker is a main character in Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Kate Walsh. Olivia is the grieving mother of the late Hannah Baker, wife (separated) of Andrew Baker and former co-owner of Baker's Drug Store. In the second season, she files a case against Liberty High School in order to get justice for her daughter's death. Early Life There has been a history of mental illness in the women on her side of the family. When Olivia was 12 years old, she was raped by an 18-year-old guy. Her husband, Andrew, cheated on her with Valerie for a month before he confessed to his affair. The affair is something that Hannah knew about (through an accident) before Andrew told Olivia. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In the wake of Hannahs death, she and Andrew arrived at Liberty High to pick up the rest of their daughter's belongings, in hope of finding something to help them win the lawsuit against the school. After searching through her daughter's things, Olivia found some incriminating evidence that could solidify their lawsuit: the "hot list" Alex Standall made. However, Andrew wasn't sure how this would strengthen their case. Olivia didn't care, as long as she found evidence linking to her daughter's suicide. Olivia arrived once again at Liberty High and went to the principal to ask if he noticed anything different about Hannah's behavior at school in the days leading to her death. Since she filed a lawsuit against the school, the principal couldn't lawfully talk to her. Olivia enters the girl's bathroom to find graffiti about Hannah. Not only about Hannah, but the entire wall of the bathroom was covered with insulting comments about other girls. She came to the conclusion that Hannah was being bullied and that was a strong enough evidence. She caught Clay Jensen as the culprit for toilet papering her house, but it turned out that he was just trying to help. When she learned that he was an old friend and co-worker to Hannah, she invited him into the house. Olivia tried to pressure him into helping them find out why Hannah killed herself. When the Baker's Drug Store was losing customers, Olivia was sure it's because of Hannah and that people were scared of them. While out to dinner, they talked to a woman about Hannah as if she was still alive. She told the mother that Hannah was 17, was going to start applying for colleges soon. Later, Olivia then explained to Andrew that it is nice to sometimes not be the mother of the dead girl. He suggested moving, but Olivia didn't think it would help. Olivia found the list with all the names of the people on the tapes, although she didn't know what the list meant. She asked Tony about what they meant and he denied he knew what it was, to which Olivia knew he was lying, but wasn't sure why. Tony later then gives Olivia a copy of the tapes on a USB for the Bakers to listen to, stating that he thought he was doing right by Hannah by keeping her secrets, but he came to believe that Olivia and Andrew needed to hear them. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Hannah Baker Andrew Baker Clay Jensen Tony Padilla Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Season 1 Seasons 2 Trivia * In Bye, Olivia tells Clay that she's moving to New York because it was always Hannah's dream. Gallery |-|Promotional= Season 2 Character Portrait Olivia Baker.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-010-Olivia-and-Andrew-Baker.jpg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-027-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-031-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-044-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-053-Olivia-Dennis.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-056-Olivia-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-082-Olivia-Baker-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-094-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-157-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-158-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-159-Olivia-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-161-Olivia-Baker.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-016-Jackie-and-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-018-Olivia-and-Dennis.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-024-Olivia-and-Hannah-Baker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-031-Jackie-and-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-032-Olivia-Baker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-040-Jackie-and-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-050-Tony-and-Olivia.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-027-Olivia-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-050-Dennis-Olivia-and-Jackie.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-024-Dennis-Olivia-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-030-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-044-Dennis-And-Olivia.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-086-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-093-Olivia-Dennis-And-Reporters.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-099-Olivia-And-Jessica-Hugging.png ; S02E13-Bye-020-Andy-And-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-030-Olivia-And-Andy.png S02E13-Bye-043-Olivia-Baker.png S02E13-Bye-058-Clay-And-Olivia-Hugging.png S02E13-Bye-059-Clay-And-Olivia.png References See also fr:Olivia Baker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Baker Family Category:Parents